


zenith

by Walker_August



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Kissing, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: a kiss means so many things
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	zenith

With Ezra, a kiss is never just a kiss.

With him, a kiss means a thousand things at once.

Perhaps it isn’t a surprise, after all this is a man who always has something to say whether he is speaking or not. When he kisses you, it’s another form of communication. An art form. It’s a sonnet shared in wisps of sighs that pass between your lips.

And you’ve found it is the easiest way to understand him.

When his mouth on you is greedy, rough with teeth and tongue and sin it is to tell you he needs to forget, to stop feeling, stop worrying. It is to tell you that you are his sanctuary and he desires your absolution in the fiercest ways. It is to let you know how he desperately thinks of you, runs to you for cover praying you will have hime. If you need it he helps you forget too, if you will let him.

When the kiss is soft and sweet and achingly slow, when his hands will cup your face gently and guide you to the cherished pout of his beautiful lips, it means he wants you to know he has you safe. He is here with you and he will give you everything you need, anything you will ask for. It is a way of telling you he cares, he is adoring of you. Those moments show that in you he feels comfort he tenderly hopes to share, if you will let him.

It is difficult not to fall in love with a man who kisses you like that.

And so in you his soft lips cause revolution. Your heart revolting against your head, betraying your good judgement and the necessary wary nature you must possess on the fringe. When he offers you his kiss every uncertainty you have about his morality is forgotten, all those times you’ve questioned his honour disappear in to the hazy air surrounding your meeting bodies. In spite of any concerns, in those moments he shares so much of himself with you and you’re sure you know him like you have never known another.

Maybe you should be angry at yourself for it; for falling for him in such an unthinking way, for letting that persuasive mouth and that silver tongue pull you under and down so deep until the way back is lost.

But you are not angry at all. He kisses you and now you are happy.

“If I told you the words, would you keep them safe for me?” you wonder aloud one day, mulling over him as he sits opposite you in the small tent you had gradually come to share.

“Of course. I’d keep anything safe for you” If he catches your meaning, he doesn’t show any outward reaction but the instantaneous response.

You consider his reply, quiet for a moment.

“My heart?” it’s almost a whisper.

This time Ezra understands, he is taken aback.

“I...yes. That is the most precious thing to me, petal. I’d guard it with my life”

He loves you.

“I know” you sigh, a mingling of delight and rumination.

You love him.

When you both lean forward at the same time, like magnets drawn together through the thick air, the kiss is something different. Not demanding, not assuring. It is loving. The merging of hearts. Not wild and breathless, nor soft and quiet. It is a bursting surge of emotion. Perfect.

It means a thousand beautiful things.


End file.
